The present invention relates to a binding with quick boot locking action, particularly for snowboards.
In snowboards the binding is conventionally constituted by a base plate to which a quarter is pivoted; said quarter has straps with buckles or the like for retaining the skier's boot.
The plate has a circular opening in which a disk engages; said disk allows to position the binding on the snowboard at different angles with respect to the longitudinal extension of the snowboard.
In the solutions of the prior art, therefore, in order to couple and release the binding of a snowboard it is necessary to perform a sequence of operations, since usually there are provided two or three straps that engage the boot at the foot region and at the quarter region.
Similar operations must furthermore be performed, obviously in reverse, during release.